The Gift
by spazzgirl
Summary: What does Sakura give her boyfriend on his birthday well click to find out


**The Gift**

**Spazz: yo wat up ppl guess wat today is**

**Naruto: it's my B-day**

**Spazz: that's right**

**Naruto: oh joy so wat u get me**

**Spazz: it's a surprise**

**Naruto: can't wait**

**Spazz; u know the drill**

**Naruto: spazz does not owe me or any other Naruto characters**

**Spazz: damn straight so here's the story**

It was a fine day the birds were chirping, Steel was sleeping in the backyard of the Namikaze estate and we find our sexy blonde waking up.

"Today is a great day," said the blonde, **"Why is that," asked Ryuu.**

"It's my birthday," replied Naruto.

As soon Naruto started taking his bath a certain pink haired konuchi has awoken.

"Today is Naruto-kuns birthday," said Sakura as she looked at the calendar, "What should I get him."

Sakura soon started taking her shower.

"_Well let's see he's turning nineteen today and that means- all of a sudden inner interrupted _**"CAH! That means we can have sex with, YEAH!!!!"**

**Back with Naruto**

The blonde has just finished his shower and was wearing jeans and a spring jacket. He laid on his bed and looking at the ceiling. While his gifts that his friends gave him was piled up at a corner.

"_I haven't seen Sakura-chan yet I wonder what she got me, damn it," thought Naruto, _**"What's wrong," asked Ryuu. **_"What's wrong you want to know what's wrong, I fucking nineteen for crying out bloody sake and I'm still a fucking virgin damn it," replied the angry blonde._

**Several hours later**

**Knock knock **

"Coming," said the tired blonde, "What the hell."

"Who the fuck leaves a fucking big package at 8:00 p.m.," said Naruto.

Naruto then brought the package to his room.

"Huh, a card," stated Naruto.

"_Dear Naruto-kun_

_I hope you enjoy the gift I got you._

_Love always,_

_Sakura-chan"_

"So she didn't forget," replied Naruto, "What kind of gift needs a big box with air holes on the side."

"Well I guess I should open it," said Naruto

As he opened the box Sakura popped out wearing a pink kimono.

"Sakura, what the hell, and why are you like that," said Naruto as he started to get an erection.

"Well since it was your birthday and your nineteen I thought I should give you a little something from me," said Sakura seductively as she walked up to Naruto pushing him on top of his bed, luckily he has his blinds closed and the room was sound proof.

"Sakura what are you doing," asked the blonde.

"What you always wanted Naruto-kun and your going to make me a woman," purred the pink medic.

"If that's what you want," replied Naruto as he flipped them over making Naruto on top while giving Sakura a passionate kiss.

Sakura happily returned the kiss. The sexy blonde starting sucking on Sakura's tongue causing her to moan in his mouth this caused Naruto to smirk.

"I really like your kimono Sakura it really makes you look beautiful, but I wonder what do you look like without it," said Naruto as he took off her kimono and threw onto the floor leaving her half naked to Naruto look.

Naruto leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily, "You look gorgeous."

He then started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Na-Nar-Naruto-kun," moaned Sakura to her boyfriend.

Naruto then started giving light kisses on her neck, which made her shudder, when Naruto reached he collarbone he then applied pressure to his teeth, biting Sakura, and marked her this caused her to moan again.

Naruto started licking the mark he gave her, which made Sakura giggle. Naruto only grinned at this, he then brought his lips to hers, each in a heated kiss, Naruto then unclasped her bra tossing it where her kimono laid. Naruto then broke the kiss and then giving light kisses to her jaw line, then to her chest, Sakura then moaned again. Naruto brave as he was licked her left nipple, which made her moan again. Naruto then took her perfect breast into his mouth sucking on it, he then rubbed and pinched the right one, and Sakura arched her back trying to feed more of her breast to her boyfriend.

Naruto switched breast and repeated what he did with the left one.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," moan Sakura.

When he was done playing with her breasts Naruto gave kisses again, when he was at her bellybutton she circled it with his tongue and continued where he left off. When Naruto reached her pantieline (sp?) he brought his right hand and rubbed her wet undies.

"Naruto-kun," moaned the pink medic.

Naruto then took off her last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor (A/N you know where), Sakura then noticed she was very wet from Naruto's actions. Naruto brought his nose to her clit and nuzzled it, Sakura started moaning a little bit louder, all of a sudden Naruto's erection started to act up.

He then started to lick her thigh up to her womanhood again. Naruto then started licking her womanhood, Sakura could only moan in pleasure (A/N Yeah pleasure jk), he then inserted his tongue into her, and Sakura arched her back helping Naruto to let his tongue lick more of her insides. Naruto used his upper teeth and nibbled her clit, Sakura felt like she was heaven.

Naruto then thrusted his tongue in and out of her womanhood, until.

"Naruto-kun I'm coming," screamed Sakura in ecstasy as she pushed his head. Naruto then drank all of her sweet nectar.

As soon Naruto gave Sakura a heated kiss he found himself on his back.

"Sakura," said the blonde.

Sakura gave Naruto a kiss and unzipped his jacket and threw his jacket over to the pile that he started. Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's muscular body, which had a very well toned chest and a very visible six-pack, which was like the body of the perfect solider.

"Look like what you see," asked Naruto.

Sakura could only smirk and started giving butterfly kisses, as soon she reached his zippers, and she pulled it down with her teeth, Naruto helped her taking off his pants and boxers until he was left naked too.

"Naruto-kun you're so big," commented Sakura. She then starting licking Naruto's crotch up and down, which made Naruto moan, Sakura then licked the tip and out Naruto inside of her mouth.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," moaned Naruto.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down his penis, but since she could take part of it she used her right hand and move it up and down, hearing her hot boyfriend moaning made her go faster, until.

"Sakura-chan I'm coming," moaned Naruto. When he came Sakura drank all of his juices into her thirsty mouth.

When Sakura came back up Naruto pulled her into a kiss, then flipping them over so he could be on top, he then broke the kiss and spread Sakura's legs, before entering Naruto looked up at Sakura and asked, "Do you want me to do this and what about protection?"

Sakura replied, " Birth control and you're the only one that I would do this with."

Naruto then brought his dick to Sakura's entrance, he decided to torture her by putting in only one inch at a time, when she felt his dick inside of her, Sakura moaned in pleasure. When Naruto reached her barrier, with much force thrusted hard and broke it, Sakura only screamed in pleasure.

Naruto then starting thrusting at a slow rate until Sakura said, "Please Naruto-kun faster, deeper, harder."

Naruto pace started getting faster each time she moaned. The blonde leaned down, so he and Sakura were engaged into a heated kiss. After several moments Sakura started bucking her hips with Naruto until they were in perfect sync.

"Naruto I'm coming," screamed Sakura until she cumed on his dick.

Naruto on the other hand lasted for only thirty seconds, and said, "Sakura-chan I'm coming too." With one final push he released his seed into her, this made Sakura love the feeling of Naruto's cum inside her, she wanted to do this again. After he caught his breath Sakura pulled him into a kiss. Sakura flipped them over so now she was on top, still inside of her, Sakura rode on top of Naruto.

Naruto brought his head to one of her nipples, Sakura was moaning like crazy, after a while both climaxed, Sakura then fell on top of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid on his chest. Naruto put the blanket on top of them.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she fell asleep.

"Yeah what a gift," replied Naruto as he stoked her hair and fell asleep.

Little did they know a certain pervert by the name of Jiraya was finished writing down what he saw.

"This is great stuff for my book," said Jiraya as he left his peeking spot.

**End**

Spazz: well there's a thing for Naruto since it's his birthday today

It was my first lemon so be nice

However for those who now the story I'm still writing called Naruto the Last Namikaze I might use this in the story I don't know u guys decide

Remember ppl

Review


End file.
